Stripper Strangler Serial Killer
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A serial killer who kills blonde haired strippers is on the loose and F.B.I agents want Catherine to go undercover. Catherine will make the hardest choice of her life...or death.
1. No Such Thing as a Perfect Crime

Stripper Strangler Serial Killer

Chapter 1

No Such Thing as a Perfect Crime

Catherine was by Grissom's office waiting for him to give out assignments. Grissom walked in quickly followed by Sara, Nick and Warrick. "We've got a serial killer on the loose. The man is raping woman and strangling them. He's killed three and dayshift had gotten all three, but now there's one on our time which makes a fourth murder. All the victims were strippers." Grissom said quickly. "The F.B.I is coming in as well."

"Man, why do they have to get into our business?" Warrick asked.

Grissom showed them previous photos. "They're all reddish-blondish haired females." Sara pointed out.

Nick looked in the file. "They're all about 25 to 38." Nick pointed out as well.

Catherine looked mildly surprised. "So, where did they strip at? Is there a common place?" Catherine asked recovering herself.

"Yes," Grissom said.

"Most serial killers are male and I'm guessing our guy is in the same age range as the woman he's murdering and raping." Sara said quickly.

"Okay, Sara and Nick, I want you to stay here and find everything you can about these victims. I want Warrick and Catherine to go to the hotel where Jean Oar was strangled." Grissom said.

Catherine nodded and followed Warrick outside.

----

Nick and Sara looked over the folders. "I'm guessing the guy knows our game. He doesn't leave anything. No fingerprints, no D.N.A, no nothing," Nick said turning pages.

"Hmm…" Sara said looking over the photos. "All these girls were killed in their beds at a hotel after a night of stripping."

"Did you notice how Catherine fits the description perfectly?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, but she'll be able to handle it." Sara said unconcerned.

Nick wasn't so sure.

----

Catherine and Warrick arrived at the scene. "Hey David," Warrick greeted.

"Hi, this is Jean Oar, age 32, single, stripper, blonde hair; strangled…it fits the description." David said rapidly.

Catherine took pictures. "Yeah," Catherine agreed.

"It's like the other crimes. There's nothing here." Warrick said frustrated.

"Warrick, there's no such thing as a perfect crime." Catherine said bending down to pick up a brown fiber.

Catherine looked up at him and he smiled. "I guess there isn't." Warrick agreed.

A/N- I know this is short, but the chapters will get longer. Thank you.


	2. FBI

Chapter 2

F.B.I

Warrick saw Catherine in the break room. "The fiber is made up of brown cotton and polyester." Warrick said walking into the break room.

Catherine took a sip of her coffee. "So maybe the guy was wearing something brown or the murder weapon is made of cotton and polyester." Catherine said tiredly.

"Gotten any sleep?" Warrick asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No, Lindsay got in trouble at school and then I've been busy with another court trial." Catherine said yawning.

"Better get some more coffee than," Warrick said smiling.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed.

Grissom entered and then Sara and Nick entered the break room a few minutes later. "The F.B.I is getting involved." Grissom said bitterly.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Oh, it a high profile case and it's a serial killing as well, so that's where the F.B.I gets involved to take all the glory like the Strip Strangler case." Nick said shaking his head.

"They've given the guy a name. They call him the Stripper Strangler Serial Killer." Grissom said acidly.

"Try to say that three times fast," Warrick muttered.

A tall woman and a man walked in. "Hello my name is Rachel Butler." Rachel said extending her hand.

"Gil Grissom," Grissom said coldly not taking her hand.

"My name is Roger Green and I'm the director. Now, what can you tell us about the Stripper Strangler Serial Killer?" Roger asked.

All the C.S.I's exchanged glances. "Well, he's strangling women who are blonde haired strippers between the ages of 25-38." Sara said quickly.

"C.O.D?" Rachel asked picking up a file.

"Strangulation, why else would he be called the Stripper _Strangler_ Serial Killer?" Warrick asked.

Rachel smiled. "Sorry, it's my job to ask questions when the answers are so easy." Rachel said lightly.

"Sexual assault?" Roger asked.

"Yes, all four women were raped, but we're guessing the guy is using a condom." Catherine replied.

Rachel was flipping through the file. "It's says here Ms. Willows, you were a stripper before, is that true?" Rachel asked.

Catherine quickly looked at Grissom and then turned back to Rachel. "Yes, that is correct." Catherine answered.

"You have blonde hair Ms. Willows," Roger pointed out.

"You're between the ages of 25-38." Rachel said.

"So?" Catherine snapped.

"Ms. Willows, would you be willing to go undercover?" Roger asked.

Catherine picked up her purse that was on the table. "I gave up that life years ago and I don't want to return to it." Catherine said coldly leaving the room.

"Mr. Grissom, you're her supervisor, could you please sway her to do this as she may be the only hope we have of catching the murderer?" Roger asked.

Grissom looked at Roger in an odd way. "Catherine is a single mother. If you want one of my employees to do something dangerous like this, it's not going to happen. You've already risked Sara's life. Thank God the guy was just a thief or else she could have been killed. You can risk Rachel here. She has blonde hair and is in-between 25-38." Grissom said leaving quickly.

Rachel sighed. "Look, Catherine doesn't want to do it, so don't make her. We'll catch the murderer another way." Nick said shortly.

All three C.S.I's left the room leaving only Rachel and Roger there. "We can't force her to do it…" Rachel began.

"You know as well as I do that this guy is smart. We'll never be able to catch him without bait." Roger snapped back.

Rachel looked at him hardly. "I thought I knew you, but I guess I don't if you're willing to kill a woman in order to catch a man." Rachel said leaving the room as well.

Roger put his head in his hand. This case was not going well.


	3. Yes

Chapter 3

Yes

Catherine didn't know what to do. She sat in Grissom's office because she felt safe there. Grissom walked through the door. "Catherine," Grissom said surprised.

Catherine gave him a small smile. "What should I do Grissom?" Catherine asked quietly.

Grissom sat down behind his desk and looked across the desk at Catherine. "What do you think you should do?" Grissom asked.

Catherine sighed. "I don't know. I want to catch the bastard, but if something goes wrong, Lindsay would be alone." Catherine said shaking her head.

Grissom looked at his good friend. "Well, just do what you feel is right." Grissom said.

Catherine gave a sad laugh. "Oh, but what is right?" Catherine asked.

Grissom shrugged. "I don't know." Grissom said shortly.

Catherine and Grissom sat in silence. "I don't think you should do it." A voice said at the door.

Catherine turned to see Rachel there. "My director is very…disentitling. He feels the need to take away someone's rank or life even to solve a case." Rachel said sadly.

Catherine looked at Grissom. "I'm going to do it." Catherine said softly.

"What?" Grissom asked shocked.

"Yes, I'll do it." Catherine said looking up into Grissom's shocked eyes.

"You're sure? I don't want to force you to anything you don't want to do Ms. Willows." Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Catherine replied.

"You maybe sure, but I don't like my employees going into situations that are life threatening." Grissom said quickly.

Catherine sighed. "Just let me do this Grissom…please." Catherine said softly.

Grissom looked at her for a while. "Alright," Grissom said at last.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you," Catherine said.

"I'll tell my director." Rachel said at the door as she left.


	4. Just In Case

Chapter 4

Just In Case

Catherine walked calmly into the bar. She acted if she belonged. The F.B.I had put her at this stripper bar because they felt that this is where the killer would be most likely to come.

Catherine walked on the stage. She could see Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Roger. She could also see Sara and Rachel. Other than a few other people, the lights blinded her.

Catherine danced to the music like she did when she was younger. A few men gave her a few good dollars.

After the show, Eddie walked up to her. "What are you doing stripping again?" Eddie demanded.

Catherine looked surprised to see him there. "Look, go away. I can't tell you what's going on." Catherine said trying to get into the dressing room.

"What's going on Catherine?" Eddie asked drunkenly.

Eddie never met Greg. Greg walked up to Catherine. "I'm Catherine's boyfriend. Leave her alone." Greg said by her side.

"It's he a little young for you?" Eddie asked.

"Go away Eddie," Catherine said quickly.

"You heard her. You don't want to pick a fight with me." Greg said.

"You wanna try me?" Eddie challenged.

"Look man, go or else I'll call the cops for harassment." Greg said.

Eddie backed away and into the bar again. "Boyfriend?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

Greg shrugged. "I had to do something. Bye Catherine," Greg said slipping into the crowd again.

Catherine got dressed. She recalled what to do.

----Earlier that Day----

"Now, we're going to be right outside your hotel room. We're also going to be in the adjoining room. After you get done stripping, you can go into your hotel room." Roger explained.

"Don't worry about it Catherine. We'll also be close by." Grissom said smiling.

Catherine nodded. "Right," Catherine said.

----Present Time----

Catherine walked into the room in the hotel where the F.B.I agents had told her to go. She sat on her bed.

There wasn't anything to do really. She picked up a book and began to read. She sighed and put the book back. Her cell phone rang. "Hey Catherine?" Grissom's voice asked.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked back.

"The F.B.I agents want you to go to the hotel bar. They feel it would be a good chance for the killer to catch another glimpse of you and follow you into your hotel room." Grissom's voice said.

Catherine sighed. "Alright," Catherine agreed.

"Oh and Catherine?" Grissom said before Catherine hung up.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked.

"Bring your gun…just in case." Grissom added before hanging up.


	5. Getting Better

Chapter 5

Getting Better

Catherine went to the bar and stayed for two hours. No one approached her. She returned to her room at about one in morning. It had been a late night.

Catherine closed her eyes and time passed.

The alarm clock was blaring in her ear. Catherine got out of bed and got dressed. She went to the stripper club and danced.

After six hours of stripping, Catherine's job was over. She went into the dressing room and changed into her street clothes. "Hey," A voice whispered in her ear.

Catherine turned to see a tall man behind her. "Hey, do I know you?" Catherine asked calmly.

"No, but I thought you were really sexy." The man said licking his lips.

Catherine gave a slight nod. "Uh…thanks," Catherine said turning away.

"Where are you going?" The man asked.

Catherine smiled. "My job is done and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Catherine said quickly trying to get past the man.

"Can I come with you?" The man asked slyly.

"I don't even know your name." Catherine said dryly.

"Walter Horned, now you know." Walter said.

Catherine shook her head. "No," Catherine said.

Walter shook his head. "You're just like all the other girls. They were street smart and said no as well which is why I had to use drugs." Walter whispered.

Catherine looked shocked. She went to scream, but a white cloth was pushed in front of her face. Catherine recognized the smell as chloroform and her world was black.

Catherine woke up drowsy on her bed in the hotel. Her hands were tied to the headboard and her feet were tied to the bed. She was not gagged. Walter approached her with a needle.

All of a sudden, her body went limp. Catherine couldn't move to defend herself. She was numb. Catherine was wide awake and well aware of what was going on. She tried to scream, but found she couldn't. Catherine realized it was a date rape drug.

Walter undressed himself slowly. He was wearing a brown belt. The stitches appeared to be made of cotton and polyester. It was the murder weapon. "Oh, don't worry about that yet. We have so much fun to do first." Walter said as her began to undress Catherine.

Catherine closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch her rape and then murder. At that moment, she wanted to see Lindsay. She wanted to tell her daughter how much she meant to her.

Catherine never felt anything. Her body was numb from the drug that Walter had given her. Catherine noticed that she was beginning to feel a little more.

Finally, Walter stopped. He dressed himself and Catherine. He took his belt and tied it around Catherine's throat. "Well, it's been a…pleasure. I'm afraid this is going to end here. Goodbye Catherine," Walter said tightening the belt slowly.

Catherine began to loose air. She found a little strength to fight, but found it was no use as she was bound. Catherine was becoming weaker. Her breath was shallow. Her face was turning blue.

The door crashed open. Brass, Warrick, Grissom, Nick, Sara and a few F.B.I agents entered the room with their guns raised. "Put your hands in the air," Brass demanded.

Walter did as he was told. Brass arrested Walter as Sara quickly undid the belt cutting off Catherine's airway. Grissom untied Catherine's feet and hands.

Catherine didn't move. "What did you do to her?" Nick asked.

"Relax, it's a drug. She'll be fine in a few minutes." Walter grumbled.

Catherine felt the drug wear off. She still laid on the bed, frozen with shock and fear. "Can you move?" Warrick asked gently.

"Y…yes," Catherine said quietly.

Warrick picked up Catherine and set her on a gurney to the hospital. "Everything will be fine," Nick said gently.

Catherine shook her head. "No, it won't. I…I was raped. I was almost murdered. Where in the hell were you?" Catherine asked angrily.

"Nick, Warrick, Grissom and I had two DB's we had to take care of. Brass had to come as well. The F.B.I had some other business. Brass put two other police officers in charge, but they left because of another crime that was taking place." Sara said quickly.

"You weren't as lucky as me Catherine. I was able to move, but I didn't. You had no choice. I'm so sorry Catherine." Nick said quietly.

Catherine looked at him in a surprised way. "I forgot." Catherine whispered.

Nick had been raped when he was nine. Nick smiled gently. "It's okay." Nick said.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah it is. This won't all go away, but it's already getting better." Catherine said lightly.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I.

A/N- Ugh! I really don't like this story. It's my first story like it. My other stories are better though. Check them out.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
